


Not In His Job Description

by alightintheshadows



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Implied AlMei, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightintheshadows/pseuds/alightintheshadows
Summary: General Mustang receives a visitor much too early on a Sunday morning, but he doesn't mind in the slightest.





	Not In His Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! I have come with a Father’s Day oneshot for the greatest father in all of Amestris! I just realized about two weeks ago that Father’s day was coming up and I couldn’t resist writing this little Post-Promised Day fic. I certainly hope you all enjoy it!

_It’s too early for this._

Roy saw the sun slowly rising out the windows that lined the halls of Central Command. He fought the urge to groan and brought up a hand to rub his eyes. 

_It’s too damn early for this._

The halls were quiet, yet another indication of why it was too early to be coming in to work…especially on a _Sunday._

Working on the weekends wasn’t a new concept to the General. With the restoration of Ishval underway and a trip out east coming up in just a few short months, he and his team had more work to do than they ever thought possible; however, he wasn’t used to getting a call from Captain Hawkeye before the sun had even risen that he was needed at Central Command for a meeting. 

_What the hell is so important that they feel the need to call a meeting with me at six in the morning on a Sunday of all days?_

He trudged into the outer office, all of the desks abandoned except for Riza’s. Two steaming mugs sat on her desk. She picked one up and held it out to him as he approached, a small smile pulling at the corners of her face. 

_She just enjoys seeing me suffer, doesn’t she?_

“I’ve already sent him into your office, General.”

Roy mumbled something that sounded like “thank you, Captain,” and he dragged his feet toward his office door. He gulped down half of the coffee in a single swig before straightening up and opening the door. He froze and nearly dropped the mug once he caught a glimpse of who was sitting on the lone couch and the suitcase next to the small coffee table.

“Good to see you, General Mustang!”

He couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face. Any annoyance he felt flew out the office window as he rounded the couch and set his mug down.

“Alphonse Elric,” he said, shaking the hand extended out to him and relishing the firm grip the boy now had,” to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He hadn’t seen the younger Elric in over a year. The last time had been when he and Riza went to Resembool to meet Ed and Winry’s newborn son…and that was the first time he’d actually _seen_ the boy in the flesh.

Alphonse just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m really sorry for making you get up so early. My train leaves in a couple hours and I was hoping to see you before I head back to Resembool.”

The General waved off the apology.

“How long have you been in Central?” he asked.

“I just got in yesterday.” Roy’s eyebrows rose at the statement. “I had to meet with the publisher. My book will officially be in the stores and libraries all over Amestris in just a few weeks! There are so many healing practices in alkahestry that we can incorporate into our alchemy and….”

Roy beamed at the younger Elric as he rambled. He remembered Al calling a few months ago and telling him about all of the alkahestry research he’d been doing in Xing and was considering compiling all of his notes into a book. Al had definitely found his passion and desired to share his findings with the world. He couldn’t believe the kid had already finished an entire book.

“That’s wonderful news, Alphonse! I’ll have to get myself a copy the second it comes out.”

Al smiled, but his stance shifted slightly. His gaze slowly lowered to the ground. He bit his lip for a brief moment, causing the General to tilt his head. 

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

Al shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes…it’s just…that’s actually why I’m here.”

He reached for his suitcase and started rummaging through its contents. Within seconds, he pulled out a black, leather-bound book. He opened the front cover before straightening up and holding it out to the General.

“My publisher gave me two copies of the book. Brother’s staked his claim on one of them, but I thought you would like the other.”

Roy blankly stared at the boy before realizing he was still holding out the book. Hesitantly, he took it.

“Are you sure?”

Al smiled and nodded. 

“Absolutely!”

Roy glanced down to the book in his hands. He respected both Elric brothers greatly as alchemists. The fact that one of them was willing to just give him a book that could revolutionize their nation’s alchemy….

He smiled back at the younger Elric.

“I’m honored, Alphonse. Thank you.”

Al closed his suitcase and picked it up. 

“You’re very welcome, General. Again, I’m sorry I made you get up so early and I’m sorry I have to make this visit so short. I promised Gracia and Elicia I’d meet them for breakfast before my train gets here.”

Roy nodded.

“There’s no need to apologize. At least let me walk you out.” He escorted Al through the outer office and the halls of Central Command, the book tucked under his arm. “Are you staying in Resembool for a while?”

Al shook his head.

“I’m just visiting Brother and Winry for a few days. I’ll be heading back to Xing next week. I’m hoping to continue my research and write another book in the next couple of years.”

“Are you sure you’re not going back just to see a certain Xingese princess?” Roy asked, unable to keep a smirk from pulling at his lips.

He chuckled when Al’s face turned as red as his brother’s trademark coat. 

“N-no! That’s not it! I’m going p-purely for r-research purposes!”

The boy’s stammering certainly wasn’t helping him defend his case. Roy simply put a hand on his shoulder when they reached the gates.

“I’m just messing with you, Alphonse. Have a safe trip back to Resembool and a safe journey back to Xing. You can call at any time or visit us at any time whenever you’re back in Central. My team and I would be more than happy to see you.”

He held out his hand, and Alphonse shook it gratefully.

“I’ll definitely be taking you up on that, General. I’ll talk with you again soon!”

With that, the younger Elric made his way down the street with his suitcase in hand. He turned back to wave before he rounded a corner and disappeared. Roy made his way back into the massive building, taking the book in his hands. He opened the front cover and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was a handwritten note on the very first page.

_General Mustang,_

_I remember the day you barged into the Rockbell house so clearly. I didn’t expect to find hope so fast after Brother and I’s mistake. You giving Brother the chance to join the military changed both of our lives forever._

_We always knew we could trust you. No matter how bad things got for the two of us, we knew you were always there. It definitely wasn’t in your job description, but you looked out for us anyway._

_I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully repay you for everything you’ve done, but I thought this gift could at least be a start. It’s the least I could do to say thank you. After all, I couldn’t have written it without you._

_Happy Father’s Day,_

_-Alphonse Elric_

Roy took in a shuddering breath, reading over the note again. Quickly, he walked back to his office and headed straight to his desk. He looked at the calendar, his heart swelling when he confirmed the date. Plopping down in his chair, he set the book on his desk. He checked his pocket watch, noticing that it wasn’t even seven o’clock; however, he didn’t find himself annoyed.

He found himself with time to start reading a book written by one of the greatest alchemists Amestris has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Man, there’s just not enough Parental!RoyAl out there in the world, so I had to make a little contribution. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! I hope you all have a marvelous day and I wish nothing but never-ending pizza and rainbows upon all of you!


End file.
